


Fleas and Other STIs

by TheDarknessWithinYou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Crack, F/M, Ginny Bashing, Humor, If you have a really weird sense of humor, Infidelity, Kinda, Knotting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessWithinYou/pseuds/TheDarknessWithinYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way he could live with not knowing just who was so much better than him that Ginny had to break their vows. Harry reached for the door knob to their bedroom, pausing to take a breath. Preparing himself mentally for what he was about to see, then turned the knob.</p><p>Harry will maintain to this day that there was no way he could have prepared himself for the sight on the other side of the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleas and Other STIs

**Author's Note:**

> So I was in the mood to read some Ginny Bashing and went looking for a specific fic I had saved only to find it GONE! In retribution, I have released this fic into the world.

Harry entered his home early on a Wednesday afternoon. Work lately had been hell, so he begged off a couple of hours to come home early and spend some time with his wife. Things had been stressed between them lately and Harry was torn between wanting to work it out and just wanting to cut his losses and divorce Ginny. Not one for giving in without a fight though, Harry decided to surprise her and take her out for a romantic night on the town.

He made his way into the house, dropping his work robes in the front closet. “Ginny? I’m home early, love,” he called out into the quiet house. Almost too quiet actually. “Baxter?” He called again, looking for the dog Ginny had adopted a few months ago. The beast was a nuisance, hated Harry and followed Ginny around like a puppy. He had thought more than once of making the dog disappear, but Ginny loved the damn thing. That was the only thing keeping him from cursing the huge mutt when he growled at Harry in the middle of the night for being too close to Ginny.

Receiving no answer from the silent house, Harry assumed Ginny had taken the dog for a walk and decided to have a small snack while they were out. He set some leftovers to warm while he went upstairs to change clothes into something more comfortable.

Halfway up the stairs he heard it. Moaning, the slapping of skin against skin. Harry stopped, foot still frozen in the air as he processed. He couldn’t believe it, he didn’t know things had gotten this bad. This was it, his marriage was over. Harry could forgive a lot of things, but not cheating.

The worst thing was Harry didn’t even know who he was going to find on the other side of that door. What man was currently fucking his wife, and well by the sounds of her. Ginny didn’t work, preferring to be a stay at home wife, so it couldn’t be a co-worker or boss. All her friends were females. Was it some stranger in their bed? Or worse one of his friends?

Thoughts of each and every man he knew thrusting into his wife cycled through his head as he proceeded up the steps like a man to gallows. He had to know. There was no way he could live with not knowing just who was so much better than him that Ginny had to break their vows. Harry reached for the door knob to their bedroom, pausing to take a breath. Preparing himself mentally for what he was about to see, then turned the knob.

Harry will maintain to this day that there was no way he could have prepared himself for the sight on the other side of the door. His wife was bare naked on her hands and knees in the center of the bed they had shared since they graduation, being pounded into like a two dollar whore. Across her pale back draped her dog. The huge brown mongrel had her hips clenched between his paws and was nosing at the back of his bitch’s neck as she bared it to him.

The bed was situated in a way that Harry could see every nauseating detail from the door. He gagged as he watched the thin pink cock slam into his wife. He didn’t know how long he stood there before he realized the dog wasn’t fucking anymore, only humping his wife's bare ass. Recalling the rants from Aunt Marge when he was a child, Harry knew what was happening. Baxter was knotting his wife, his prick forming a mass that would stick inside his wife's cunt until he finished coming inside her.

That was the woman he had planned to have children with. The woman practically dripping with doggy jizz as she screamed in orgasm. Oh, Merlin. He was going to be sick.

Harry must have made a noise, because simultaneously both dog and woman turned to look at him. Ginny’s eyes went wide with horror, but Baxter just gave him a doggy grin.

“Harry! It’s not what it looks like!”

“Not what it looks like? Please tell me if I’m wrong, but there is a fucking dog buried in your cunt right at this very moment,” Harry said somewhat frantically.

Ginny shifted to move out from underneath the beast, but they were still knotted together and he growled when she tried to leave. Ginny stilled, unable to move.

“I didn’t want you to find out like this,” she told him.

“That you’re fucking the dog!?”

Ginny shook her head. “That I’m leaving you.”

Harry gaped at the red-head on the bed. “ _You’re_ leaving _me_?”

“I’m sorry Harry. I’ve found someone else.”

“Is it by any chance the animal currently trying to go ass to ass with you?”

“Well, yes. Baxter and I have something special, Harry.”

Understanding (and more than a little bit of hope) dawned. “He’s an animagus, isn’t he?”

“No, but he understands me like you never did Harry. He loves me.”

“That’s because he’s a fucking dog! That’s what they do.”

“You just don’t understand. I feel sorry for you, Harry.”

Harry snorted. “Says the woman currently attached at the pussy with a dog.”

“Oh, Merlin, Harry. You just can’t get over that, can you? Yes, Baxter is a dog, but he’s twice the man you’ll ever be.”

“No. No, he won’t, because he’s not a man. _He’s a dog_!” Harry screamed.

At that moment the dog's knot finally slipped out of Harry’s wife, a torrent of come following it. As the dog curled up on the bed and proceeded to lick his prick, Ginny rose up off the bed to face Harry.

“Baxter gives me something you never could.”

“Fleas?” Harry interrupted.

Ginny continued without acknowledging. “I didn’t even know what was missing until I found it in Baxter. I haven’t been happy, Harry. Now I finally can. You can have all your money and the house, I just want him. All we need is each other to be happy.”

“I’m sorry. I just can’t take you seriously while there is dog come dripping out of you onto our carpet.”

Ginny sighed. “It will be okay, Harry. You will get over me, one day.”

“I might be able to repress this entire day with some intense therapy and extensive spell work, if that's what you mean.”

“Good bye, Harry.” Ginny said with something that looked an awful lot like pity, and headed for the door, calling behind her, “ Baxter, come!”

“He already did,” Harry muttered as the dog jumped off the bed and with a final growl at Harry, followed his...owner? lover?... Ginny out.

Then they were gone. A loud pop echoed from downstairs and then silence one more. Harry stood in the empty bedroom, still reeking of sex and wet dog.

First things first, he cast an _incendio_ on his marital bed, then went down stairs grabbed his warmed up meal and sat at the table to eat. Really, what else can you do when your wife of 10 years leave you for your dog.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Take that! Oooh. Bet you wish you hadn't hidden that fic from me now, huh!?


End file.
